CAMBIO DE CUERPOS
by thenshi
Summary: YUKIMURA Y FUJI CAMBIARON DE CUERPOS INEXPLICABLEMENTE, AHORA TIENEN QUE BUSCARLE UNA SOLUCION A SU PROBLEMA ANTES DE QUE SE LES SALGA DE LAS MANOS TEZUKAXFUJI SANADAXYUKIMURA
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. 1

Confusión Total

Lunes 7:30 A.M., Casa de la familia Fuji

Sonaba el despertador, señal de que pronto tendría que levantarse para asistir a la escuela, sin abrir sus ojos giro su cuerpo un poco para alcanzar el aparato que se encontraba en el pequeño buró aun lado de la cama

-¡Ay! - no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño grito cuando sintió que se había picado los dedos con algo, rápidamente abrió los ojos para observar el objeto con el que se había picado

-¿un cactus?- Se pregunto mentalmente mientras se incorporaba un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, cuando lo hizo alcanzo el despertador para por fin apagarlo al tomarlo noto que no era su despertador y no solo eso no era suyo; examino minuciosamente la habitación sonde se encontraba miro un cactus, otro, otro y otro demasiadas de esas extrañas plantas para su gusto, mientras continuaba mirando alrededor se convenció de que efectivamente aquella no era su habitación y comenzó a preguntarse como es que había llegado hasta allí; probablemente había sido secuestrado por algún fanático de los cactus y mientras dormía había sido llevado hasta aquel extraño sitio, asustado se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, quizás su secuestrador se encontraba allí afuera si así era le haría saber que nadie, pero nadie secuestraba a Yukimira Seiichi y mucho menos lo llevaban a habitaciones llenas de cactus sin su aprobación.

- Syuusuke, que bueno que ya te levantaste – le dijo una joven mujer mientras le sonreía y se seguía de largo.

-¿Syuusuke?- se pregunto mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia el baño cosa que tendría que buscar ya que la casa era completamente desconocida para él, apresuro sus pasos ya que esto comenzaba a alterarlo, necesitaba refrescarse un poco quizás estaba siendo victima de alguna alucinación tanto medicamento que le dieron mientras permaneció internado seguramente le había hecho daño sino es que la misma enfermedad le había dejado secuelas, unas muy raras por cierto, suspiro intentando relajarse.

Al llegar al baño camino cabizbajo hacia el lavabo, habrio la llave y se inclino un poco para mojar su rostro, repitió la acción un par de beses más. Finalmente se incorporo dirigiendo su vista al frente mirando un espejo que había en el lugar

- o.o.....- se quedo helado cuando vio que el reflejo en aquel espejo no correspondía al suyo así que permaneció allí parado sin decir o hacer nada mas que observar ese entupido espejo y aun sin creer en lo que veía.

- ¿Fuji Syuusuke?- fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de comenzar a desplomarse y caer al suelo inconsciente

Lunes 7:30 AM. , Casa de la familia Yukimura

Comenzaba a despertar, a lo lejos oía el sonido del despertador, pesadamente se levanto para poder apagar dicho aparato; ya que si lo intentaba apagar de otra manera podría toparse con su amado cactus y tirarlo o algo así. Aun medio dormido tomo el despertador para poder apagarlo, lo observó por algunos segundos – que extraño, juraría que ayer era diferente- pensó mientras sonreía y dejaba el aparato en su lugar, acto seguido dirigió su mirada al buró para saludar a su cactus pero...

-No está – dijo mientras habría sus ojos giro su rostro para buscarlo, ya que quizás uno de sus hermanos lo pudo haber movido de lugar mientras recorría el lugar con su vista noto que sus amadas plantas no se encontraban allí también noto que ese lugar no era precisamente su habitación. Sorprendido salio rápidamente del lugar pero se sorprendió aun más cuando al salir no reconoció nada; permaneció de pie allí parado por barios minutos hasta que observo como una mujer de mediana edad sé salia de una de las habitaciones de lugar y caminaba hacia él –Seiichi, que haces allí parado si no te apresuras sé té hará tarde- dijo la mujer mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba caminando.

Sin pensarlo mucho dio media vuelta y regreso al curto del cual había salido -¿Seiichi?- se preguntaba mentalmente mientras después de entrar a su habitación buscaba algo, miro en todas direcciones, busco entre lo cajones y... allí estaba un espejo, lo tomo y se miro en él – Por todos los dioses de la tortura- exclamo en voz alta mientras comenzaba a analizar la situación, quizás por fin los jugos de Inui por fin le habían causado algún tipo de efecto, eso o tal vez simplemente aun continuaba dormido y estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla, se pellizcó para cerciorarse – ay- fue todo lo que dijo sobándose la zona que se había pellizcado, suspiro en señal de cansancio mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza y empezaba a jugar con uno de sus azulados mechones de cabello sonriendo divertido por lo que estaba pasando, aunque no entendía el ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué? de la situación realmente no le importaba, después averiguaría como es que había terminado en el cuerpo de otra persona , pero por ahora se divertiría un poco con la situación.

Caminaba por las calles con una apariencia agotada, se sentía candado había tenido un día realmente demasiado pesado si alguien le hubiera dicho que ser Fuji Syuusuke era así de difícil no lo hubiera creído, suspiro cansado mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al rostro para sobarse el chichón que se había hecho en la frente, recordar como se lo había hecho le resultaba estúpido y sin sentido…

_**OOOOOOOO FLASH BACK OOOOOOOO**_

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana se la había hecho algo tarde y es que después de descubrir que se encontraba en un cuerpo totalmente ajeno a él y haber despertado de su desmallo decidió no decir nada y actuar como si fuera Fuji al menos hasta que descubriera como todo eso había pasado y le encontrara una solución no había prestado atención a la hora que era y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era tarde, pero bueno con todo y todo allí estaba caminando en los pasillos de la escuela intentando averiguar en que aula se supone tenia clase; se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió el peso de algo o más bien alguien en su espalda, sin mucha importancia giro el rostro para ver de quien se trataba

- Fujiko, ¡nya!

- este…-comenzó a pensar en el nombre de esa persona, a si ya recordaba- Kikumaru- dijo mientras miraba al otro chico

- Por lo que veo también se te hiso tarde ne Fuji

- si algo- contesto seriamente

-¿nya?... Fuji ¿Te pasa algo?

- no, ¿por?

- ¿seguro?

- si

- entonces… ¿Por qué vas con esa mirada seria y con los ojos abiertos?

-¿ha?- ahora que lo recordaba el tal Fuji siempre iba con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos serrados- mmm- suspiro pesadamente mientras sonreía y serraba loas ojos- ¿así esta mejor?- pregunto al neko mientras lo miraba

- si- dijo Eiji mientras lo abrasaba y le decía que se apresuraran dicho esto se alejo de él y apresuro el paso

- este… si- dijo siguiendo al neko comenzando a caminar de manera rápida también mientras intentaba caminar entre el resto de los estudiantes que transitaban por allí cuando… PUM su rostro choco directamente con algo haciendo que callera sentado al suelo, rápidamente abrió los ojos para observar con que había chocado -¿una pared?... ¿Quién demonios puso una pared allí?, molesto se pudo de pie mientras llevaba su mano a su frente – ay – exclamo quedamente mientras palpaba su nuevo chipote y suspirando en resignación.

_**OOOOOOOO**__** END FLASH BACK OOOOOOOO**_

Caminar por allí con los ojos serrados era sumamente peligroso y demasiado difícil y complicado para su gusto la próxima vez que viera a Renji se aseguraría de felicitarlo por lograr tal proeza, sonrió un poco ante tal pensamiento, por primera vez en el día se sentía un poco tranquilo y como lo había dicho ser Fuji no era nada fácil mira que tolerar a esa panda de locos que tenía como compañeros, empezando por el molesto e hiperactivo gato que no hacía más que hablar y hablar de cosas innecesaria mientras se le colgaba; también estaba ese novato altanero esa actitud suya era molesta, tampoco podía olvidarse de ese Inui como hacerlo si después de que le dio a beber esa extraña cosa callo noqueado al piso, suspiro cansado, quejarse no le llevaría a ningún lado mejor decidió apresurar el paso para llegar a su casa o bueno la casa del genio del Seigaku, tenía que contactar con Fuji, que seguramente estaba en su cuerpo o eso esperaba juntos tendrían que buscarle una explicación a todo esto y los mas importante encontrarle una rápida solución.

C O N T I N U A R A….


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno intente corregir mis errores XXD, espero este mejor en fin…

Prince of tennis no me pertenece, ya lo saben todos

_Cap. 2_

_Entre bromas y accidentes_

Yukimura Seiichi siempre ha sido un chico serio, reservado, maduro…bueno, en realidad no tanto, pero si de algo estaba seguro Sanada es qué Yukimura no es del tipo de personas que van por el mundo causando todo tipo de percances "accidentales" como si de eso se tratara la vida, y nos es que pensara que su novio fuera un santo, si bien sabía Sanada que el peli azul tenía su lado sádico (el cual mostraba más a menudo sobre la pista de tenis) y que de vez en cuando le gustaba hacer cosas con el único propósito de causarle daño a sus semejantes, pero de eso, a pasársela molestándolo a él toda la mañana y después lograr dejar inconscientes a un par de personas y malheridas a otro tanto durante el entrenamiento, era algo totalmente distinto a lo acostumbrado por Yukimura.

En estas cosas pensaba Sanada mientras caminaba por la calle. Suspiró hastiado de darle tanta vueltas al asunto; pero es que no lo podía evitar, en su cabeza aún tenía frescos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado durante el transcurso de este día.

_**OOOOOOOO FLASH BACK OOOOOOOO**_

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto Rikkaidai, aún era temprano así que decidió caminar a paso lento, mientras lo hacía algo llamo su atención o más bien alguien, en el otro lado del pasillo por el que el transitaba se encontraba Yukimra; sin embargo lo que realmente llamó su atención fue que su chico se encontraba platicando muy alegremente con alguien al que Sanada en su vida había visto y encima el tipo este tenía en la cara una sonrisa de completo estúpido, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar.

- Yukimura- le llamó en cuanto llegó al lugar.

- Sanada, buenos días – respondió alegremente el peli azul.

- ¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Sanada mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chico que se encontraba a un lado de su novio.

- Este, pa…para nada- dijo el chico casi con miedo. La mirada que le dirigía Sanada no le agradaba en lo absoluto – además yo ya me iba- dijo el muchacho sintiendo peligrar su vida, acto seguido salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó el más alto seriamente, no es que estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo, sólo tenía curiosidad de saber y nada más.

- De nada importante- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Pues parecías muy divertido con la conversación- insistió Sanada

-n_n

- o.o

- Por lo visto eres celoso igual que Tezuka- dijo como si nada ampliando aún más su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Celoso?, además ¿Qué tiene que ver Tezuka en todo esto?, es más ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Tezuka?- preguntó en un tono enfadado mientras caminaba detrás del otro chico.

- Nada, era una broma- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al otro y le sonreía.

Durante el horario de clases todo transcurrió normal; bueno eso sí Sanada ignoraba los momentos en que Yukimura lo llamaba insistentemente desde su lugar y cuando le preguntaba qué era lo que se le ofrecía éste simplemente musitaba un "nada" mientras le sonreía tranquilamente.

Sanada pensó que quizá las primeras 20 veces fue divertido pero después ya era irritante, y también habría que ignorar aquella extraña e inexplicable explosión que ocurrió en el laboratorio mientras ellos estaban dentro; extraña e inexplicable porque ni siquiera estaban ocupando algún tipo de químico o cosas por el estilo. Esa clase ni siquiera concluyó debido a que el laboratorio tuvo que ser desalojado. Si se pasaban por alto esos pequeños detalles la clase había transcurrido tranquilamente.

Al final del día Sanada agradeció infinitamente a "Aquel" en el cielo que el timbre sonara anunciando el final de las clases porque si Seiichi hubiera arrojado una más de esa bolas de papel sobre su persona y fingido demencia del asunto lo hubiera asesinado aun sin importarle quedar viudo antes del matrimonio.

_OOOOOOOO END FLASH BACK OOOOOOOO_

Definitivamente durante clases estuvo bastante rarito y es que Sanada definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a ser el blanco de su querido novio, para eso estaban el resto de sus compañeros y sobre todo los titulares del equipo de tenis. Suspiro cansado, eso le recordaba lo que sucedió durante el entrenamiento del día de hoy…

_**OOOOOOOO FLASH BACK OOOOOOOO**_

- Ne Kirihara ¿Jugamos un partido?

- ¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro Buchou?

-Por supuesto- contestó seriamente- ¿O tienes miedo?- cuestionó dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a el menor.

-Vamos- fue todo lo que dijo después de mirar al peli azul seriamente comenzando a caminar hacia la cancha con raqueta en mano.

Sanada intentó decir algo después de haber escuchado y visto lo anterior pero para cuando pudo reaccionar ambos chicos ya se encontraban en la pista de tenis dirigiéndose miradas retadoras el uno al otro; así que sin más qué hacer se resignó a simplemente observar lo que sucedía. Dirigió su vista al peli azul, éste simplemente miraba a Kirihara seriamente, acto seguido sacó una pelota del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a sacar.

¡Pum! El ruido de la pelota estrellándose directamente en la cabeza del menor. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Kirihara tendido en el piso con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Sanada rápidamente se acercó para auxiliar a su compañero.

- ¡Kirihara!- exclamó un chico castaño al llegar al lugar arrodillándose junto a su compañero.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Renji desde su lugar al peli azul, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Un accidente - dijo Yukimura mientras se acercaba al lugar y tomaba la pelota con la que había golpeado al otro y la analizaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-No me lo pareció- dijo Sanada mirando severamente al peli azul.

- Lo fue, de veras – dijo arrojando la pelota a unos pasos de donde se encontraban.

-Conociéndote - habló Yanagi – hay un 50% de probabilidades de que estés diciendo la verdad y un 50 % de que mientas.

- Pues concédeme el beneficio de la duda- respondió el otro mientras sonreía alegremente.

Sanada había permanecido de pie observando al peli azul en silencio tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que su novio decía la verdad, después de todo no tenía motivos parta atacar a Akaya ¿O sí? Cerró sus ojos intentando despejar su mente.

- ¿Dónde fue? – preguntó Sanada al aire. Renji sólo movió la cabeza negativamente dándole a entender que no sabía.

Sanada rápidamente comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones intentando localizar a su objetivo. A la distancia logró ver al peli azul acercándose a Bunta. Cuando llegó hasta él, observó como sacaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño dulce de color carmín de su bolsillo, el pelirrojo al mirarlo se le abalanzó encima y se lo quitó; y sin pensarlo mucho se lo llevó a la boca.

- Aaahhh- gritó el pelirrojo mientras salía fuego de su boca y salía corriendo del lugar.

Lo que ocurrió después no quedó muy claro para Sanada. Sólo pudo ver a Bunta corriendo y en el trayecto empujó accidentalmente a Jackal, quien a su vez empujó a Yagyu, quien se encontraba jugando un partido de tenis, el cual golpeó con fuerza pero sin dirección la pelota. Sanada siguió con la vista la pelota hasta qué ¡Pum! Fue a dar directo hacia la cabeza de Yanagi, quien cayó inconsciente sobre el anteriormente desmayado Kirihara.

Sanada miró a su alrededor, y a su izquierda se encontraban Yagyu y Jackal; y aunque estaban en el piso tirados no se veían tan mal; siguió mirando buscando a Bunta pero ni rastro del mencionado. Miró a su derecha y allí se encontraban Kirihara y Yanagi totalmente inconscientes.

_**OOOOOOOO END FLASH BACK OOOOOOOO**_

Después de eso tuvo que suspender el entrenamiento indicándoles a los novatos que auxiliaran a los titulares del equipo, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos, como ir a buscar a cierto chico de cabellos azules quien después de provocar tremendo lío simplemente había desaparecido. Suspiró mientras aceleraba el paso.

_****_

Se encontraba solo en esa enorme casa, debido a que la familia de Yukimura había tenido que salir por una emergencia. Se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala mientras pensaba el lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Sonrió divertido, no fue su intención dejar inconsciente a Kirihara, pero igual fue divertido, de lo demás él no había tenido la culpa; bueno quizá sí, pero sólo un poco. Él sólo le había dado el dulce a Bunta. El que él saliera corriendo y provocara otra persona inconsciente fue totalmente circunstancial. Aburrido de estar sin hacer nada se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, era el momento de hablar con Yukimura.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a buscar el móvil, recordó que cuando llegó lo había aventado en algún lugar. Mientras lo buscaba algo llamó su atención, en el buró se encontraba una pequeña cadena de plata que tenía un dije en ella, rápidamente se acercó y la tomó. En la mañana la había retirado de su cuello para poder bañarse y no le había dado mucha importancia, pero ahora que detallaba en ella era muy similar a una que él también tenía- que extraña coincidencia- dijo mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo, intentó continuar con lo suyo, sin embargo un ruido proveniente de abajo llamó su atención- parece que están tocando- dijo en voz alta mientras salía de la habitación y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Sanada- dijo algo sorprendido al abrir la puerta y ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro-

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- cuestionó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Bueno, estaba preocupado por ti.

- ¿Preocupado?

- Sí, sabes hoy estabas actuando de una manera muy extraña y me preguntaba qué era lo que te ocurría.

- Estás imaginando cosas- dijo Fuji mientras le daba la espalda a Sanada. Quizá sí se le había pasado un poquito la mano en cuanto a su actitud.

- No lo estoy – dijo mientras se acercaba al peli azul y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Sí…sí lo estás- le respondió el otro. Ese abrazo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- Estuviste demasiado juguetón el día de hoy- dijo sanada mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del menor.

- Eso fue un trágico accidente, ya te lo dije- el rumbo que estaba tomando este asunto no le estaba gustando. Buscando algo con que distraer su mente sacó la pequeña cadena que se había guardado y comenzó a jugar con ella.

-¿Qué tienes allí? Preguntó Sanada curioso mientras soltaba al otro chico y le quitaba de la mano la cadena.

-Nada importante, dámelo- dijo relajándose un poco y agradeciendo que ese abrazo por fin hubiera terminado.

-No. Me la voy a quedar, será tu castigo por portarte mal hoy- dijo Sanada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Devuélvemela nee?

-Convénceme- dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba al peli azul y lo abrazaba por la cintura nuevamente y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al contrario intentando besarlo.

- En ese caso quédatela- dijo sin pensar mientras giraba su rostro a un lado para evitar el contacto.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto el moreno molesto aun sin soltar al otro.

- No me sucede nada- respondió girando su rostro nuevamente al frente.

- Si tu lo dices- dijo separándose del mas bajo.- Me voy entonces- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Oye, espera no me la vas a dar – dijo señalando la cadena que Sanada llevaba en la mano, mientras le sonreía.

- No- dijo mientras regresaba a un lado de su novio y lo tomaba suavemente del rostro – te dije que me convencieras- acto seguido depósito un tierno beso en sus labios y volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

Fuji simplemente se quedo de piedra ante tal acción, eso realmente había sido inesperado, solo pudo ver como el otro chico salía por la puerta sin decir nada mas – me be… me beso – dijo en un murmuro mientras sin ningún cuidado se deja caer al piso y se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho, intentando de esta manera relajar su respiración, suspiro largamente intentado relajarse, después de todo había sido un simple beso nada malo podía pasar solo con eso, ¿O sí?

C O N T I U N A R A


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo este… aquí estoy con el cap. 3 espero les guste.**

**Intente hacer algo con las faltas ortográficas, por lo menos las de este y el anterior capitulo, las del primero ya las corregiré después**

**Agradecimientos a y NO one is Holly por sus Reviews y quiero decirte NO one is Holly que para nada me molestan tus comentario, se que estuvo mal y acepto la culpa y me encantaría contar con tu ayuda XD, bueno eso si quieres dármela.**

**Finalmente Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, eso lo puedo jurar.**

**Comenzamos, no sin antes decir que agradecería mucho sus comentarios, así pues si les gusto dejen reviews y si no también Xd**

**Cap. 3**

**Discusiones innecesarias**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que inexplicablemente termino en el cuerpo de Fuji Syuusuke y después de hablar con el habían acordado en esperar hasta el fin de semana para intentar esclarecer un poco el asunto en el que estaban metidos.

Motivo por el cual se encontraba en esa cafetería, habían acordado verse allí a las 10:00 de la mañana en punto, sin embargo Fuji ni se aparecía por el lugar. Miro su reloj 10:20, a su parecer, ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y comenzaba a desesperarse, la paciencia no era su fuerte.

Buscando con que distraerse desvió su vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba en el lugar, comenzó a observar a la gente que transitaba por la calle, la mayoría eran parejas las cuales se veían muy felices, el también lo estaría sin el lugar de estar allí solo, estuviera haciendo algo mas "interesante" con su novio, suspiro en señal de resignación. Aunque tenia que admitir que esta semana se había divertido mucho a costa de los miembros del Seigaku, rio satisfecho sin importarle las miradas que las personas que se encontraban en el lugar le dirigían, siguió riendo por un par de minutos mas, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro de inmediato al recordar lo que había ocurrido el viernes después del entrenamiento

_**OOOOOOOO FLAS BACK OOOOOOOO**_

Se encontraba en los vestidores del Seigaku, mientras se cambiaba giro su rostro para mirar a su alrededor y se percato de que algunos de los titulares del Equipo ya se habían marchado. Mientras miraba a su alrededor noto que Momoshiro y Kikumaru lo miraban aterrados, les dirigió una sonrisa. Que a ambos chicos se les antojo aterradora cosa que hiso que ambos salieran huyendo del lugar.

Termino de vestirse y se dispuso a guardar sus pertenencias, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que algo llamó su atención, noto que Tezuka se encontraba sentado en la pequeña banca que allí se encontraba, se veía extraño, distante, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Permaneció algún tiempo observándolo decidiéndose si acercarse a él o no, al final decidió que era mejor marcharse del lugar y no decir absolutamente nada.

Camino decidido hasta la salida sin embargo sintió como era detenido del brazo para después ser jalado hacia el interior de los vestidores de nuevo.

Al recuperarse de la sorpresa se vio acorralado entre la pared y Tezuka, sintió como el otro se aferraba a su cuerpo y a pesar de ser más alto que él permanecía con su cara oculta en su cuello.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, respiraba a un ritmo acelerado, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, suspiro largamente intentando relajarse, cosa le resultaba un tanto difícil; tener a Tezuka acorralándolo entre el y la pared no ayudaba en nada y sentir el tibio aliento de este rosar la piel de su cuello mucho menos. Rápidamente coloco sus manos en el pecho del otro para de esta manera empujarlo hacia atrás y así lograr que el mayor se apartara, cosa que resulto inútil ya que Tezuka al notar esto tomo ambas manos y las coloco sobre la cabeza del menor sosteniéndolas con una sola de sus manos mientras que con la otra delineaba el rostro del mencionado.

- ¿Tezuka?

- Has estado distante, ¿Qué te ocurre?- cuestiono el mayor mientras atrapaba el lóbulo del castaño entre sus labios.

- Tezuka bas… basta. Ahora mismo yo…

- Suke te necesito- interrumpió las palabras del más bajo, mientras que con su mano libre delineaba los finos labios.

- Suéltame – dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del de lentes.

- No puedo, te necesito- hablo mientras besaba la mejilla del mas bajo. –Ya no aguanto más.

-basta, por favor- insistió. Jamás se espero que Tezuka pudiera llegar a tener esta actitud.

- ¿estas seguro? Cuestiono en un tono de voz sensual mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del menor.

- Lo es… lo estoy- respondió mientras intentaba que su cuerpo no tuviera ningún tipo de reacción ante las acciones del mayor.

- No lo pareces- dijo divertido mientras se disponía a besar esos labios que se le habían negado durante una larga semana.

- Tezuka, detente por favor- le pidió en un tono casi suplicante.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?, tranquilízate no es como si fuera a forzarte ¿sabes?- dijo en tono molesto mientras se alejaba del castaño.

- Créeme, realimente no quieres hacer esto conmigo- dijo refiriéndose a las recientes acciones del capitán del Seigaku.

- ¿Y por que no habría de?

- Pues yo… no soy yo.

- ¿y eso quiere decir?

- pues…

-¿pues?

-Pues…- se quedo meditando sus siguientes palabras, quizá lo mejor era decirle la verdad a Tezuka de una buena vez antes de que las cosas se salieran de su control.- Me refiero a que yo no soy Fuji Syuusuke- termino de decir mientras observaba seriamente al de lentes

-Y si no eres Fuji, ¿Quién se supones que eres?

- Yukimura, Yukimura Seiichi.

-Ya entiendo, entonces supongo que si tu estas en el cuerpo de Fuji, el debe estar en el tuyo ¿cierto?

- Así es- respondió feliz de que el otro le allá entendido.

Tezuka solo se quedo mirándolo seriamente sin decir ni una palabra - ¿Se supone que debo creer eso? – pregunto en uno tono neutral mientras le daba la espalda al castaño. –no soy tan estúpido ¿Sabes?

. ¿Ah?, no yo no…

- Si no quieres estar con migo solo dilo, no tienes por que inventarte cosas como esas – dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo para encarar de nuevo al ajiazul.

- Pero es la verdad, no me estoy inventando nada.

- Si, te creo.

- ¿Deberás?

- No, nadie creería una cosa así – comento mientras observaba molesto a su novio.

-pero es verdad- dijo mientras sonreía.

- Si tú lo dices- dijo Tezuka mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. – Sera mejor que dejemos esto asta aquí- hablo seriamente mientras salía por la puerta.

_**OOOOOOOO END FLASH BACK OOOOOOOO**_

Tezuka tenia razón, nadie creería semejante cuento, el mismo no lo creería si no lo estuviera viviendo, pero de cualquier manera él lo había intentado así que por eso nadie podía quejarse.

Cansado de mirar por la ventana decidió echar una mirada al menú que se encontraba en la mesa en la que estaba sentado, lo observo un par de minutos sin mucho interés, chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras miraba su reloj nuevamente 10:30, en este día una cosa le había quedado clara, Fuji no sabia lo que significaba la puntualidad.

Aburrido de esperar sin hacer absolutamente nada decidió ordenar una bebida.

- Hola - Escucho que le saludaban, lentamente giro su rostro para encarar al recién llegado.

- ¡Fuji!, por fin llegas – le respondió en cuanto poso su vista en él.

- Perdona es que se me hiso un poco tarde – dijo Fiji apenado

- Descuida ya lo note, pero bueno, siéntate- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa al otro.

-¿Cómo has estado?, pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-Bien ¿Y tu?

-Bien,

- ¿Y que tal los miembros delo Rikaiday? –cuestiono Yukimura feliz de que el otro por hubiera hecho acto de presencia.

- Pues… -pensó en lo divertido que había sido esa ultima semana gracias a ellos. – Muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica en el rostro. – ¿y los del Seigaku?

- Este…- comenzó a recordar lo entretenida y divertida que había sido la semana a costa del sufrimiento de los mencionados.- Yo diría que perfectos- dijo sonriendo de la misma manera en que Fuji lo había hecho.

- Me alegro – dijo Fuji sonriendo ampliamente.

- Y dime… ¿Cómo esta Sanada? ¿Qué tal se a portado?- dijo Seiichi.

-¿Eh? Yo… supongo que bien.

-¿Supones?

- Si, bueno…

-No les has permitido acercarse ¿cierto?

-Define acercarse- dijo mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Tú sabes bien a que me refiero- contesto seriamente, la actitud del Fuji no le estaba gustando en absoluto.

- Primero que nada tienes que saber que me tomo por sorpresa porque de ninguna ma…

-Se mas directo quieres- dijo interrumpiendo al otro.

-Me beso- soltó finalmente Syuusuke mientras observaba apenado a Yukimura.

-¿Qué?

- Pero fue un beso muy pequeñito- se defendió Fuji.

- Eso es lo de menos- dijo en tono molesto Yukimura.

- No te molestes, además, no es la gran cosa

- Insinúas que Sanada no besa bien

-No yo no dije eso, como iba a saberlo ya te dije que el beso fue muy corto.

-Hubieras querido que fuera mas largo- dijo Seiichi al borde de la histeria.

-No, yo tampoco dije eso, estas mal de tu cabeza, deja de distorsionar mis palabras ¿Quieres?- Fuji comenzaba a molestarse, no le agradaba que lo acusaran de algo que ni al caso.

- mal de la cabeza ¿yo?- cuestionó el ahora castaño mientras se auto señalaba y le dirigía una mirada furiosa al que se encontraba enfrente de él.

-SI- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Recuerda que yo ya tengo a Tezuka, no necesito a nadie más.

-Pues creo que no te basta con él.

-¿Qué insinúas?- cuestionó Fuji en un tono ofendido.

- ¿yo? Nada, no me hagas caso, ya vez que estoy mal de la cabeza-dijo Yukimura en un tono sarcástico, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Porque no me dices las cosas directamente y te evitas de sarcasmos innecesarios?

-Por que no seria divertido- respondió Yukimura aun con su sonrisa en el rostro.

- Créeme que no le verás diversión cuando acabe contigo

- ¡uy!, lograste asustarme.-dijo sarcásticamente- Inténtalo.-Agrego al final con un tono de superioridad.

- con gusto- Dijo Fuji afilando su mirada mientras se ponía de pies.

- Espera, espera, tranquilicémonos, no hemos venido a eso –dijo Yukimura recuperando la cordura. No era momento de ponerse a pelear.

- bueno…vallamos directo al grano –Respondió Fuji aun molesto, no le agradaba le idea de que se atrevieran a retarlo y no pagaran el precio por tal osadía, pero tenia que tranquilizarse, por esta vez le daría la razón a Yukimura.

- estoy de acuerdo en eso- respondió Yukimura con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿has averiguado algo?- cuestiono Fuji ya más calmado.

- Pues en realidad no mucho ¿y tú?

- pues de poco a nada. –respondio mientras una mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro. – Y dime ¿Qué es lo averiguaste?- pregunto mientras volvía a sonreír

-Supongo que no es de mucha utilidad pero igual te lo diré- dijo Yukimura mientras se acomodaba mejor en su lugar.

-Escucho.

-Si, una persona me dijo algo muy interesante acerca de esto- dijo mientras de su cuello se quitaba una cadena y se la extendía a Fuji para que pudiera apreciarla mejor.

-¿Qué fue?- cuestiono mientras observaba el colgante, en el había un pequeño dije en forma de corazón el cual tenía en el centro un pequeño zafiro con forma circular.

-bueno… ella me dijo que este collar fue creado hace mucho tiempo por una joven bruja, aunque en realidad me dijo que creó dos de estos con la mínima diferencia que uno tiene un zafiro y el otro un rubí en el centro del corazón- dijo señalando el pequeño corazón que había en la cadena mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que resisen le habían traído.

-¿Y con qué propósito los hiso?- cuestiono curioso Syuusuku.

- Según lo que me dijo fue para poder obtener lo que ella mas deseaba en este mundo- paso saliva- supuestamente esta bruja deseaba tener el amor de un hombre el cual ya se encontraba enamorado de otra persona, la bruja al ver esto decidió crear este collar y otro más con el propósito de hacerse con el cuerpo de la otra mujer y así poder obtener lo que deseaba de cualquier manera- finalizo mientras sonreía feliz.

- entonces… ¿se supone que son mágicos? Pregunto Fuji señalando el collar.

- Si

- No lo creo- dijo seriamente.

-Y tampoco pero, es lo que tenemos

- bueno ahora que lo mencionas, en tu casa también había uno de estos- dijo tomando el colgante entre sus manos. – Y tenía en el centro un rubí.

-Lo sé, por eso decidí contarte esto, debido a que yo compre el medallón al que te refieres hace más de una semana pero aun así me cuesta creer algo como eso.

- ¿Y quién te dijo eso?

- Tú hermana mayor.

- pues siendo así puedo creer en lo que dice.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- En cualquier caso deberíamos investigar más.

- tienes razón.

-¿Te parece que entra semana vallamos a donde las compramos?- cuestiono Yukimura mientras volvía a tomar de su vaso.

- Pues supongo que estaría bien empezar por allí.

-Entonces ya esta, mañana nos vemos en… ¿Dónde lo compraste?- pregunto mientras tomaba la cadena que estaba en la mesa.

- En la plaza central de Tokio- respondió rápidamente.

-Yo también, entonces nos vemos allí el miércoles y no olvides traer el collar contigo

- ¿Traerlo?

-supongo que será necesario, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Por nada?- mentía, sabía que mentía, sin embargo ya había metido mucho la pata el día de hoy por lo cual pensó que lo mejor sería no decir nada, ya se las arreglaría él para llevar el dichoso objeto.


End file.
